Broken Vows and Ill Meant Promises
by The Bud
Summary: Remy is a cheater, and Rogue starts out on her own, might contenue.


I'm begging you not to sue me! I can't afford it!

Broken Vows and Ill Intended Promises.

The nights were long and cold in Canada as she settled back into her down comforter after checking the clock. Three A.M. and he's still not home. She and Remy had moved here because the French connection was so strong and New Orleans wouldn't take him back. She, thanks to some of the advancements that Joseph had studied before he died, the ones that tattoo and dot her skin now, she has a measure of control over her powers. Sadly, though, she has no measure of influence or control over her husband, Remy.

Jean and Logan were only a few provinces over, and with Rogues abilities, they might as well be down the street, if she wanted to talk. And she does, she wants to scream at Remy for bringing her here, for everything she's been through with him, for him, for even loving him after he became Death, and taking him back. Even staying with him after the loss of their oldest child, she tries to tell herself that Remy had no clue Sinister would ever take the boy. She tries to tell herself, but she cannot convince herself of it. Then, at the very end of it came Sara.

Some little child he met while buying cards and Rogue is now sure that she's the reason Remy wanted to move here, and not to escape the haunting memories to be found at Xavier's, and she's sure that Sara's the reason he's not home now. And the reason he comes home smelling like an ill tended to cat, Remy doesn't have a cat. He loves them, but Marie is allergic to them

She wonders if Remy even loves her, or is just sensitive to the devotion she's shown him over the years. She accepted that he has secrets, and understood why he took the phone into the other room, but she could not accept the way he has began to talk to her, nor the way he even treats her anymore, pushing her to the ground when she inquired about some of the odd spending from their account. She still bears the pain from it, not the physical pain, but the emotional pain that he'd even lay a hand on her. She burnt their wedding certificate on the stove about an hour ago, and it felt wonderful. It felt freeing. A freedom she craves more and more each day she stays with him and he shrugs her off.

She wonders why the girl believes Remy. Of course he can convince anybody of anything, but how does he explain the pale ring of flesh around his ring finger every time he goes to her? Marie, got smart though, and left a bit of her lipstick on Remy's collar as he left today and her child's picture in his pocket, even a piece of her long hair on his back as he left the other day. He turns off his phone while he's out, but she leaves her number as a page. That girl has to wonder why his home keeps calling.

He walks in, staggering just a bit and she pretends to be asleep, but he's not buying it. "Did you think you were smart, Marie?" He asks hotly as he throws his coat on the chair at the foot of the bed. "I lost an important client because of your lipstick mess."

"I know who you were with, Remy." She tells him bluntly as her eyes adjust to the light coming from the bathroom. "I want you to end it."

"You don't know anything." He spits back as the bathroom light shows a definite hand mark on his face and the scratch marks on his back.

"Then where did you get those?" She demands, nearly in tears. "Just tell me the truth, Remy. I know about Sara."

"Fine. There's a Sara. Does that make you feel any better?" He sneers. "I didn't think so. Your little games didn't work Marie. I told her that you're my Ex stalking me."

"I got her number from you're phone, I already talked to her." Marie whispered. "I told her nearly everything Remy. She knows."

"She, and you only know what I want you to." He snarls in his Cajun tone as he grabs his coat to leave again. "She thinks you're crazy."

And with that, he leaves his family behind. When he wants something, he'll be back, she's sure of it, but he'll have to find them as she takes her daughter's packed suitcase and her own and waits for Logan's car to pull up. He and his wife have promised to take her wherever she needs to go. Right now, that's back with them, their children can provide each other with much needed companionship and Rogue can rebuild and face returning to the states.


End file.
